


Fearing is believing..

by Kashy



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:17:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1572395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashy/pseuds/Kashy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did Pitch become how he did ? Why didn't Jack ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fearing is believing..

**Author's Note:**

> Hi  
> hm.. Yeah... I just searched for something to write and this popped in my head ;)

Pitch was, just like Jack, alone. But for him it was differrent. The Moon didn't answer any Questions. Nothing did. He didn't wake up on a ice frozen lake. To be honest, he had no clue where he had woken up. He just knew : it was dark. And he had fear, great fear. And, after he could finally find a way out of the dark, he walked. Walked for minutes, Hours, maybe even Days. He didn't know. And as he finally reached a village - The People couldn't see him. Kept going through him. His fear grew. He fled into the forest back into the dark. And there he lasted while his Fear became something other something more.... Dangerous. And slowly he began to think : why shouldn't the others feel Fear ? Why should he be the only one ? Oh, he was gonna make them regret. Regret that they didn't see him, left him alone. And yeah... For a short moment, as he was with Jack at the Ice Mountain, he thought his Words would be true. Because, wouldn't that be fantastic ? Not to be alone anymore ? But then it hit him : Jack wasn't alone. Jack had Bunnymund, North, Tooth and Sandy. He even had the moon. Why ? Why should that Child doesn't live just as lonesome ? And, even if Pitch hadn't realized it - he was Jealous. Jealous of the Child called Jack Frost. And he would destroy him, for everything Jack had that he never Could have. This was the Thought that doomed him. But why didn't become Jack like Pitch ? The answer is simple. He had another Destiny foreseen. He was strong. And he was never really alone. But no one can doubt : a few more years, and who knows ? Maybe he would have become another Pitch ? Because, although Jack was; is strong, he still was a Child. Just a Child, doomed to loneliness. Maybe you knew this feeling, when you were little ? When you hadn't seen your Parents for a short amount of time ? Now imagine you wouldn't have anyone. You were left alone in a world full of People and no one knew that you even existed. So, yes. Maybe it really was Destiny what made him who he was. Because, who knows ? Just a few years longer and he might have been broken. But the Guardians came and, without him knowing, saved him. So yes. Pitch and Jack weren't so differrent at all. Just Destiny which lead a way, a strong Heart and Friends made the differrence. And Fear. Because Fear is also Strong. Fear can make others afraid of you and so they believe in you. So yes. Who knows ?

**Author's Note:**

> I know.. A lot Who knows ? And So.yes.. But I hope it was good ^^


End file.
